shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cameron Clark
'Cameron Clark '''is a character in Surviving High School and is on the swim team. He is known to be one of the hottest guys at Twin Branches, as many girls had a crush on him and dated him. Cameron's most notable storyline has been his crush on Sara Kessler. Storylines Cameron started attending Twin Branches when Spartan Acadamey merged together with it. Cameron joined the swim team and had a crush on Sara although did not tell her how he felt. Cameron and Jane then started dating and Cameron is devastated when Sara dies in a car crash. Cameron wants to befriend Sara's sister, Emily Kessler, and Jane is worried that Cameron has a crush on Emily. Hannah, who also has a crush on Cameron, feels the same way as Jane and the two girls cause Emily to get stuck on a cliff and they leave her there. Cameron then saves Emily and opens up to her about his feelings for Sara. Cameron is furious with Hannah and Jane for what they did and they feel guilty and apologize. In Troublemakers, he meets Allison Applebee, Amanda's younger sister and is revealed to have entered into an exclusive relationship with Veronica. He was unaware of Veronica's resentment of their new friendship until The Float, when he realized that he could've lost someone that night, and Veronica was not good for him. Realizing his developing feelings for Allison, he asks her to the Homecoming Dance at school and she accepts. Attending the dance with her in Homecoming Kiss, Cameron takes her outside after a slow dance and kisses her, unbeknownst to him until afterwards that it was her first. Now uncomfortable with the idea of them being together, Cameron ends things with Allison, stating that she should be with someone she can go through high school with as opposed to someone who's already been through it all. Personality Cameron is a flirt and a womanizer. He is popular amongst the girls at Twin Branches. He can come across as a jerk however he does have a soft, and a more considerate side which he showed when being around Sara and Emily. Age In the novel, it said that Cameron was a Junior and as this was one school year ago, Cameron is currently a Senior and is 17-18. Relationships Veronica By the beginning of the new school year in Troublemakers, it is revealed that Cameron entered into a new relationship with a sophmore, Veronica. For a few weeks, he was unaware of her suspicion and dislike of Allison Applebee. In The Float, Cameron appears to see Allison. They talk about how Veronica scares her and that he hasn't seen her in a while. Then, Allison asks Cameron why he is with her because she thinks he is too mature for Veronica and that Veronica is childish and petty. He says the reason that he is with her is because he loves girls but they all seem so fake and zombie-like girls. Those are the only ones he knows but he hasn't seen a real independent girl. Then one day he stumbles across this beautiful, authentic girl. He uses a candle analogy for this and says at the end, "And it says to you, 'Why are you so into fake candles?." She says to him a candle talks. He says it's like the candle from a cartoon movie that they both like. The crows of people then shifts knocking into Cameron and he stumbles foward and Allison stops him from falling by putting her hand on his chest. After they talk a bit more, Veronica comes up and says that she caught Allison "hitting" on her guy and has a picture of Allison looking up at Cameron with her hands on his chest and she puts the photo on Faceplace. They get into a fight in which Cameron goes off and Veronica follows. That night Outside of Cameron's house, Veronica and Cameron are in disbelief of what happened. Although it was sad Veroncia appreciated Cameron more. However Cameron sighs saying that he wants to break up with her. What happened made him relalize that someone like Veronica had no problem using him for her schemes. When Veronica tells him he just went crazy, Cameron says he's been crazy ever since what happened to Sara. The fact that Sara died without him telling her what he really thinks and that he almost lost someone else tongiht. He never realized how much he cared. Veronica tells him that he just made a mistake, Allison is nothin, and she is the one who is going to be popular. Veronica tells him "We can't break up, you know that?! Because we were never actually together!" She then says "You'll regret this, Cameron! You'll'' regret this, and then you'll want to come back, but I won't let you!" Cameron shakes his head saying that he doesn't think he will. Veronica storms off. Allison Applebee Her first friend at Twin Branches, Cameron and Allison have a teasing, playful relationship. He has confided in her about embarrassing stories of his first day at school in order to make her feel better about her stressful first day. Cameron's flirting flusters and confuses Allison but he is oblivious to her feelings. His relationship with her infuriates Veronica as their feelings for each other are evident and she feels threatened. Cameron breaks up with Veronica with the influence of Allison, stating that she had woken him up and got him to realize that he deserved a girlfriend that treated him better than Veronica did. He admits to Allison that he has feelings for her in The Unusual Suspects. The two attend the Homecoming dance together in Homecoming Kiss and the two share their first kiss. Learning that it had been her first, Cameron breaks her heart when he ends his relationship with her because of their age difference. Sara Kessler Joining the school's swim team, Cameron trained with star athlete, Sara Kessler. Sara and Cameron slowly developed a friendship and bond where Cameron reveals in the ''Surviving High School ''novel that he used to share stories with her of girls that had turned him down despite his popularity with them and told her all of his secrets. Sara would give him a hard time every time Cameron would brag about his hookups during training but Cameron secretly had genuine, romantic feelings towards her. Afraid of unrequited feelings, Cameron never built up enough courage to tell her how he felt before Sara died in a car accident. He tells Emily in the novel that while Sara wasn't popular and guys never thought of her as hot, he always had and that whoever was her secret boyfriend was a lucky guy. Emily Kessler A year after Sara Kessler's fatal accident, her sister entered her freshman year of school at Twin Branches and joined the school's swim team. Bearing uncanny resemblences to her deceased sister, Cameron developed a good friendship with Emily because of her relation to Sara. After getting lost on a swim team trip together, Emily began to worry about his possible romantic interest towards her as she already had a boyfriend and she did not feel the same way. After moments of miscommunication, Cameron admits that he liked her sister a lot and that the reason he would stare at her was because she looks so much like Sara. Cameron and Emily remained friends. Ben Kale Ben became suspicious after catching a few lingering looks from Cameron to Emily while the swim team packed up for their overnight team building trip and became anxious about the possibility of him having an interest in her as he had a reputation of getting lots of girls. Mention of Cameron seems to bother Ben, igniting a small amount of jealousy as seen in a bonus scene where he asked Emily to stop talking about him because it made him feel uncomfortable. On Halloween, Cameron asked to take a picture with Emily and Kimi, making Ben imply that he should go away. Although Ben and Emily have resolved the issue in their relationship and he's now okay with conversation about Cameron, it still makes him uncomfortable. Cameron either doesn't know about Ben's dislike towards him or is easygoing about it. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Swim Team Category:Spartan Category:Popular Category:Single Characters